lightstone123_gamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sofia Cortés
Sofia Cortés is a female challenger that competed in the Black Games. She hailed from Mexico. Overall, she placed 27th out of 30. 'Early Life' Sofia was born and raised in Mexico City. Her mother was the owner of a small and failing convenience store and her father was - in her mother's words - a 'useless junkie'. She was lucky to have her mother, who raised her in a loving environment - teaching her English in hope that one day she would be able to have a better life in America. However, her mother was never fully successful in keeping Sofia shielded from the outside world. However, When Sofia was nine the store received a visitor. Sofia was blind to the fact that this visitor was her father. He came in demanding money, alongside his abandoned daughter. Her mother vehemently refused and a violent fight ensued, with her mother almost being beaten to death whilst her father was taken into police custody. Sofia swore to herself that day that she would never be like her father, adopting a strict code of non-violence. Her mother never entirely recovered, having sizeable brain damage. Sofia took it upon herself to become her carer and found herself having to mature from a very young age. She took over the store and by the age of 11, she was shoplifting in order to provide for herself and her mother. During these times she would often have to defend herself against those stronger than her and she built a tough persona to hide behind her fear. Sofia was forced to drop out of school at 16. She was close to being dragged into a life of drugs and alcohol but avoided this fate. Despite her strong character, she was mostly just viewed as a hopeless waste of space by many and she realised she liked being invisible, as she was critical of the violent world surrounding her. She viewed herself as above all the violence of ordinary people. Her mother was eventually taken into care. Sofia was truly alone and this turned into self-destruction and at night she would find herself in the company of various men, under the illusion that they would provide protection when in reality, all they were was a buffer to Sofia's somewhat fragile mental state. Despite this, she eventually improved and moved away from that dark period. Her withdrawal from her mother still pained her but she used this pain as a survival mechanism, to keep a life going with her store and the arrival of her boyfriend - Fernando, who treated her with kindness and respect, something she hadn't had since her mother's incident. Sofia was at more peace than she had been for years and though she didn't have much, it was enough to keep her going. Though she knew her turbulent past had left a long-lasting effect on her she tried her best not to let it get the better of her. 'Personality ' Sofia is a captivating and alluring girl. She is often regarded to be shrouded in mystery and it is nearly impossible to form a meaningful relationship with Sofia. She is often quite cynical, and not afraid to let someone know of their flaws. She can come across arrogant and cold but hides behind many insecurities and her lack of self-esteem which often reduce her to using a seductive persona to get what she desires. Sofia is usually passive and non-caring; though she may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, she is observant and critical - having a unique way of understanding people and who they truly are - very emotionally mature. It is easy to assume that because of Sofia's brash nature she would not be afraid to kill or harm. However, on the contrary, she is a complex person who tries to avoid violence at all costs. 'Appearance ' When people notice Sofia they will first take into account her long, thick brown hair which hangs in waves down to her waist - slightly untamed and out of control. She has smooth olive skin accompanied by olive eyes - she might be beautiful if it wasn't for her somewhat malnourished frame, on close inspection her cheekbones are clearly defined and her eyes are sunken into her head. She tried to fix these imperfections with makeup, and a careful observer will notice her less than perfect skill of applying the products - giving the impression that she looks slightly manic 'Games' Sofia was among the thirty people chosen for The Black Games. At the start of the Games she was sorted into Zeta Team, making her teammates with Hannah Jackson and Francesca Rowe Kills N/A Allies Hannah Jackson, Francesca Rowe Other Killed by: Vjena Kovač Aftermath TBD Trivia TBD Category:18 year olds Category:Knife Users Category:Females Category:27th Place